wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
the raven is to be the watcher of all. no one knows it speaks. it is not sentient. the raven.. no. i am to be worthless to myself. i am not draconic and civilised. i am to be hunted and used. i am to suffer for my existence. we are not supposed to speak. Storm | ⚲ | Founder of the Strikers | Falconer | Of the Ravens NightStrike's canon timeline dragonsona. Appearance Personality General Presentation to Enemies Presentation to Neutrals Presentation to Professional Associates Presentation to Allies When Alone Morals Abilities & Weaknesses Reputation & Upbringing Storm and their group could be described as mercenaries, though this definition is debatable, as each member specializes in certian things and that when you hire one of them, you almost certianly hire all of them. As the leader of The Strikers, Storm has quite a reputation of being cold, cunning, and extremely persuasive. They are able to put up many fronts. All of these skills were necessary for living the IceWing noble-life as an abomination. Many know they are in it for their team or the sheer gratification of knowledge; they deal mostly in information and are surprisingly trustworthy if you do manage to strike up an honest deal with them. This skillset and their diversely-skilled group causes them to be widely sought-after among the dragons who are willing to part with their secrets. Though, if you lie to Storm in a payment and they find out, hope not for a raven feather at your door. Higher Education Storm was formerly a very cut-and-dry IceWing scholar before they realized their skills and knowledge could get them farther in life. They had a thorough education and they are more articulate and learned than the average dragon. They do occasionally find it rewarding to give knowledge into the workings of the world to poor dragonets as they toss a gold coin or two, though with full-grown dragons they are much less open and forgiving with their encyclopedia of a brain. Their particular area of higher study was in anatomy and medicine, though they are familiar with other sciences. Poison Knowledge This came with their anatomy and medicine studies. They are versed in poisons; their cures, effects, and occurrences in nature. They rarely use this knowledge to harm and more to cure, but when they do coat their blades and arrows, you best know you are unforgivable in their eyes. They always have a supply of posion antidotes and anti-venom, and were rumored to be working on a universal anti-venom for RainWing venom before they left their scholarly life with all of their scrolls late in the night, though this anti-venom is only speculation. Weapons Proficiency Storm is no knight, but they have picked up more simple, ruthless weapons over their travels. They prefer ranged weaponry, such as their longbow, their trident/spear hybrid, and staffs. They are most comfortable with their spear, which was forged by their father, and their longbow, which they had stolen from the IceWing royal armory short after they gave up on their former life. They are also proficient in throwing daggers, but rarely ever engage in close combat with them unless they are engaging in a surpise attack. They are useless in using heavy weaponry such as broadswords, maces, and clubs, especially weapons that require a two-palmed grip to use. They also loathe heavy metal armor with a passion; they use leather armor, which provides more in the way of stealth and agility. Inborn Skills Storm is built to withstand very high altitudes and extremely cold temperatures. They have extremely efficient lungs and scales that radiate cold. Their wings, with their curse, allow for greater acrobatics, stealth, maneuverability, and agility than average dragons, though less in open-air speed; they can be outclassed by SwiftWings, AviWings, and most pure-blooded SkyWings; though to fully win against them you have to land a hit on them first. Their diving speed is incredibly fast, however, and is able to outclass the tribes listed above. They also inherited a strange combination of breath weapons. They can breathe fire, but it is not orthodox. It is a pale, sickly white, with flicks of elecric blue, black, navy, and rarely gold within the white. When you look at with your own eyes, though, you will be reminded of a winter forest, full of dead things, thorny overhangs, and the aura of caution that must always be excercised when dealing with it. It is so cold that it feels hot, and scales that are exposed to it for too long will trurn black, wither, and fall off, regardless of IceWing cold-resistance or not. Nevermind what it does to internal organs. Despite these strengths, these skills also come with intense drawbacks. Their curse will be left out of this and explained in a section below. They do incredibly poorly on the ground in hot temperatures, and can be easily overwhelmed by constantand overbearing heat. If they have to make a trip to the desert, they will mostly try to stay at higher altitudes for the majority of the trip, where it is colder. Heat makes them extremely fatigued very quickly. They also do worse in terrestrial combat than aerial combat, due to needing to balance on their back talons in order to use their trident and bow instead of having their front talons open inherently when in air. They are also not the best at fighting without weapons, though they could possibly just barely scrape out a win against an untrained opponent. Curse Frailty Deterioration & Mental Health History Relationships Roleplays (canon timeline ONLY) with Storm are open! Please only ask for sonas in relationships if you have roleplayed with them and you are willing to write a relationship for Storm in your sona's page. Don't ask unless you are interested in roleplying with the character. Ashen: Storm often lets Ashen lead the Strikers when they are away on solo business or are otherwise unwell or temporarily unfit to lead in a stable and beneficial way. They have known Ashen for many, many years, and would not hesitate to kill for her. Ashen is also one of the few that can calm Storm and bring them back when their episodes and fits of mental health and reality breaks get severe. Ceran: Ceran is Storm’s falcon, and one of the only remaining reminders of their former life in the First Circle. Ceran and Storm are not often seen together unless they are hunting, though Storm is able to call Ceran with a whistle or (if they are within Ceran’s vision) a talon signal. Ceran knows many talon signal commands and she is often Storm’s ‘secret weapon’ in a fight due to her relative silence and suprise attack factor. Grace: Storm possesses more of a formal relationship with Grace, who is their scribe, courier, and ocassionally their assistant. Usually Storm prefers to bear news themselves, but if they are unable to or are wanted for.. things in a certian town, they will send Grace. They will also send Grace to locations if they need news delivered fast, as he is the fastest and most silent flyer on the team. They occasionally hold the AviWing at a distance even though they know he means no harm. Pearl: Tria: Volare: Other Occupation Notes - Generally deals in information and “getting dirt” on others. They also specialize in sabotage and manipulation. - Usually doesn't commit bodily harm during professional work, as they have other dragons on the Strikers for that. - They do not seek to harm or slander innocent dragons with their jobs but sometimes collateral is unavoidable. Despite this, they usually avoid going after mostly “innocent” dragons unless their client promises particularly valuable information or resources. - Can be payed to do a lot but they do have a limit unless things are personal between them and the opposing dragon. - For example, Storm will not accept payment or jobs for murder by an outside party unless under very specific circumstances that would lead to more than just financial gain. - They also deal in vengeance with the same professionalism as their jobs. Trivia - Is a participaint in the sport known as chess boxing. Is currently undefeated. - Collects and carves bones, especially teeth and skulls. - Also collects scales, plants, pelts, and feathers. - Talon-writing is almost illegible. - Voice is extremely deep. Partially nonverbal due to this, prefers writing and talon signals over speaking. - Collects chess pieces from dragons they have beaten and gives pieces to dragons who have won against them. - Is interested in memory games and street magic, pays anyone who can sucessfully and fully trick them a few gold pieces. Gallery Category:NightStrike